Hammer Space Artillery
"Jesus fucking christ, do you know how close I naming this thing after the trope it's based on?? Like, I didn't even KNOW this was an actual trope, I thought it was just...some thing they did in the old boomerang cartoons. Like, the name I came up with was SO close to the name of the actual trope, I'd probably have a hard time convincing people I came up with mine first." - Me, August 2019 The Hammer Space Artillery is a Modern Artifact created by the Great Kings, sometime after the Third Calamity. Appearance It's just a bracelet. Well, more of an exo-suit for your hand. I'll get into non-specific, "Doesn't affect the plot so I don't care" design details later on. Nobody fucking cares. Abilities The Bracelet has a Spatial Link to a forever-locked room in Yggdrasil. The room's key is in fact the Artifact itself, so only the current user of the Artifact can access it. Bunker #2: Ancient Artillery The grand hall of long lost weapons from the 3rd Era that have been lost since it's Calamity. Guns, Tazers, and other assorted tools that no longer exist. Nobody knows why this room, along with a few others spread across the Continent, were left unaffected by the Reset. They've been labelled as Bunkers since they all contain materials and items that were commonplace during the previous Era. Exactly What The Name Fucking Suggests The Bracelet is able to summon anything from inside the Industrial Bunker out of thin air. Pretty simple right? WRONG. This is one of the Older Artifacts, so it's got some "Balancing" rules: # Summoning: #* Only one thing can be summoned at a time. But you can have as many total summoned weapons out as you want. If you wanted to take 20 Rifles out of the room, you'd have to do it one by one. There's also the workaround of "summon loads of things simultaneously really quickly" #* You have to hide your hand whilst summoning something, so it looks like you're pulling the weapon out of something. (Like a hat, or from behind your back, or someone's ear, or a piece of paper) #* Weapons can be controlled psychically. If you're not bothered to manually control where weapons float in mid-air, there's always the set flight patterns of Orbital, Rotary, Linear, and Motion Tracking. # Restocking: #* If you use a consumable weapon, such as an explosive or a ground hazard, you'll have to sacrifice some of your own Flow to Restock it. Larger the ordnance, larger the Flow Cost. # Unsummoning: #* The user can make any weapons drawn out of the Ancient Artillery poof back to where they came from with just a thought. #* It drains less flow to physically bring weapons behind your back and let them unsummon themselves than it takes to do it remotely. Drainage Points I'm just being more specific with how much weapons will drain how much Flow, as long as the Size of those weapons. Beyond 10, it's identical. N U K E Hold on let me explain, there's more to it than that. I lied lol, there's a Nuclear Warhead in the Ancient Artillery. But it takes so much Flow to Summon and Restock, you'd literally have to be an Elementalist to use it. EVEN THEN why the hell would you want to use a Nuke? You'd best hope that somebody using Glaster is on standby. See now idk how real-life warheads work, but I'd assume that the radioactive substance in them would decay over such a long period as two millennia...but SHUT UP. It's Magic. Cool things you could probably do with it Uh....thinking off the top off my head. That one death battle between Peacock and Red. Like that. Yeah. Or Literally any Hanna Barbera Cartoon EVER. Come on man you can literally pull heavy artillery out from behind your back and control it with your mind. "50,000 people used to live here...now it's a Ghost Town" Ways to Kill People It's not a far stretch of the mind to say that Hammer Space Artillery, when used with the element of surprise, is the most effective Artifact out of the 100 when it comes to ending people's lives. No need for a fancy magic blast, no need to drain so much Flow it brings you to the brink of death...just, G U N. Like, imagine, you've got somebody just standing there with some weird looking bracelet on his hand, and you're like "what the fuck is that..?"...Then he just pulls a gun or some nex shit out of nowhere and you're dead before you can even use a Magic Attack. Limitations As with all Artifact, the weapon's limitation is the user wielding it. Most people can barely manage keeping two Spitfire-sized LMGs summoned before their lives are threatened. I mean you could literally just summon a revolver and High-Noon someone to death before anything bad starts happening to you. Trivia * This shit is very clearly based off of that thing in cartoons where they just pull stuff out from behind them that they obviously could not have had in their pocket or something. I think it's called Hammer Space. I'm joking. It is called Hammer Space. That's why the Artifact is called Hammer Space Artillery. Also Peacock from Skullgirls. * The above piece of trivia is very fucking old lol. i basically wrote the same thing at the top of the page not knowing i had this here.